


steel pillars

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Butt Plugs, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: The light blue satin stops just below his chest, the color contrasting with the dusty pink of his nipples. Suki had insisted on him wearing a full set, so his cock is gently cradled by a scrap of blue lace that doesn’t cover his ass at all. He feels exposed and slightly humiliated at his cock beginning to harden in his pants. He can’t wait until Sokka gets here.
Relationships: Implied Sokka/Zuko/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 276





	steel pillars

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 prompt: corset/anal sex
> 
> anal sex was a special day as if I haven't just been, writing that anyways lmao so combined it w the corset challenge

When Zuko had asked Suki for advice on what to get their partner for his birthday, a wicked smile crossed the girl’s face. “I have something for you I think Sokka might like.” Suki ties him into a soft blue corset, metal boning pressing up against his skin in a way he never knew he would like. The younger woman keeps jerking little gasps from Zuko every time she tightens the lace behind his back. By the time the final knot is done, Zuko is absolutely dizzy with excitement. She leaves Zuko alone in his bedchamber to fetch Sokka, leaving the Firelord to wander in front of the full-length mirror next to his closet.

His breath catches in the back of his throat, cheeks burning as he sees himself in the mirror. The light blue satin stops just below his chest, the color contrasting with the dusty pink of his nipples. Suki had insisted on him wearing a full set, so his cock is gently cradled by a scrap of blue lace that doesn’t cover his ass at all. He feels exposed and slightly humiliated at his cock beginning to harden in his pants. He can’t wait until Sokka gets here. Zuko is standing upright, poised against one of the posts of his bed frame as Sokka rushes in. 

“Suki said there was an emer-” Sokka stops as soon as he enters the room, his eyes falling to Zuko, “gency. Oh, _wow_.” The younger man is stunned into silence as he walks closer to his lover. “So, this is the emergency?” Sokka bites his lip and makes eye contact with Zuko, “You needed me to see how pretty and dressed up you are?” As soon as he’s within reach, Sokka runs his fingers over the tops of Zuko’s shoulders, moving his fingers down to tease at the cute nipples peeking above the corset.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment and arousal, Zuko nods, his arms reaching toward Sokka. “It’s a present for you,” he says shyly, his head ducking down to nuzzle into his lover’s neck. “There’s also,” he grabs one of Sokka’s wrists, dragging it down and behind him, urging the man on. Zuko cries out as blunt fingers brush the base of the glass plug inside him.

“I love you so much,” Sokka groans out before dragging Zuko into a kiss. He keeps one hand holding the back of Zuko’s neck as he reaches down to grab the plug, starting to fuck it in and out of his lover’s hole. The older starts drooling into Sokka’s mouth, moaning in desperation and trying to fuck himself back against the plug. “You wanna be fucked so bad, don’t you Zuko?”

The metal boning of his corset digs in when he tries to move so much, but he nods desperately against Sokka. “Need it, need to be fucked, need you to fuck me,” he babbles out, his cock completely distending the fabric of the thong, a big wet blotch stain on the front from his precum. “Please, Sokka, will you fuck me?” His eyes absolutely sparkle as he looks up at Sokka, and the younger really can't resist that. 

“Bed, shoulders on the mattress, ass up,” Sokka says, and the Firelord nearly trips over his own feet in the rush to follow his lover’s command. He pushes his ass back toward the younger man.

Body shaking from anticipation, Zuko reaches one arm back to grip one of his cheeks, spreading himself open for Sokka. “Like this?”

Sokka smacks his hand away, “So, this is my present, right?” Fingers run over the intricate laces in the back and over the soft blue satin. “I get to do whatever I want to you?”

A full-body shudder wracks through Zuko before he frantically nods, “Yes, anything, whatever you want.” Suddenly his back is cold and Sokka isn’t touching him. 

Before he can complain, the little scrap of underwear he's in is yanked down his thighs and torn off his legs. Warmth covers him again as Sokka leans over him, shoving the dirty scrap of fabric into his mouth. “Suck on your dirty panties, and shut up while I fuck you.” Zuko’s cock jumps between his legs, precum dripping down onto the bed beneath him. “All this for me,” Sokka mutters under his breath, running his fingers over the man beneath him, “I’m so lucky.”

Zuko moans out around his makeshift gag, the stink of his own precum only serving to turn him on even more. The picture he paints is one of unadulterated lust, his ass pushed back desperately as he sucks on his own panties. The curves of his body are beautifully accentuated by the corset, and Sokka runs his fingers over the metalwork before reaching down to take the glass plug away from Zuko. His body tries to keep in the plug as Sokka takes it away, leaving his love open and waiting for him. 

Using the oil from their nightstand, Sokka slicks up his cock and gets on his knees behind Zuko, gently pressing forward and teasing the head of his cock against the man under him. The Firelord lets out a muffled indignant noise, rutting his hips back.

Sokka moans as his cock slips between Zuko’s cheeks, slippery and warm, “Fine, you convinced me,” he laughs breathlessly, reaching down to guide his cock into the man beneath him. 

“A- _ahh_ ,” Zuko’s mouth drops open on a moan, the panties falling from his mouth. As soon as he realizes it, he makes a small squeaking noise, leaning down to take the scrap of fabric back in his mouth.

“Aww, you just wanna follow my directions so badly,” Sokka taunts, his hips fucking into Zuko steadily, “So happy to suck on your own dirty underwear as long as I tell you to.” The man under him shudders, his cock weeping and slapping against his stomach on every thrust. Sokka threads his fingers through the laces at Zuko’s back, using the leverage to pull him up and back against Sokka’s thrusts.

The muffled noises underneath him get louder and louder as Sokka chases his orgasm. The hole around him tightens as a muffled squeal signals Zuko’s orgasm, and it just spurs him on. Fucking harder into the man below him, Sokka continues to pull him back with the leverage of the corset.

“Such a sweet little slut,” he groans out, fucking faster to chase his own orgasm. His cock swells inside Zuko as he bottoms out one last time, grinding in so he can pump his lover full of his cum. 

Zuko whimpers slightly when Sokka has to pull out, but the younger lies down on the bed, pulling the other towards him. “Thank you so much for the present,” he says, giving the Firelord a soft kiss against his scarred cheek, “I loved it.” His eyes trail down to the corset still on Zuko, and his cock makes a valiant attempt to get hard again. “So is this, just, yours now?”

Biting his lip shyly, Zuko nods. Sokka grins.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm floored by how awesome everyone is being, thank u so much for reading and I'll see you tomorrow for monster fucker day!


End file.
